fzerofandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. EAD
'Mr. EAD '''is an android who competes as an F-Zero pilot in the F-Zero tournaments. He makes his debut in the series in [[F-Zero X|''F-Zero X]]. Physical appearance Mr. EAD is an android resembling a muscular, yet heavily-built man. His facial features include thick eyebrows, perpetually closed eyes, and a thick mustache. Two antenna-like objects extend from the sides of his head. Mr. EAD's body is entirely clad in a white jumpsuit, save for his face. This jumpsuit has an emblem with "EAD" emblazoned on it on the right side of Mr. EAD's chest. He wears red gloves and boots, with a metal band wrapped around his left wrist. Mr. EAD wears small, blue underwear and a metal belt around his abdomen, which has a star-shaped buckle in the center and an object to his left side. Biography Mr. EAD is an android created by the mysterious development group EAD. His objective in this Grand Prix is to complete the final testing phase for his IQ and AI programming. After his run on the last F-ZERO Grand Prix, he endured many trials: combat training, spy activities, college exams and many others. If all of his capabilities function as calculated, there should be nothing that can keep him from winning the Grand Prix. His victory will signify the birth of a flawless Android. His favorite food is Italian. His creators entered him into the F-Zero Grand Prix of 2670 as his final testing phase to see if his programming was finally complete. When Captain Falcon instead won the Grand Prix, Mr. EAD was put into further training. He was entered into the Grand Prix the next year. His creators believe that if his capabilities function as calculated, nothing should keep him from winning - which will signify the creation of a perfect android. In many ways he is a clone of Mario, he has a mustache, a star on his belt, and likes Italian food. Also in F-Zero GX, during an interview, he claims that he wants to wear overalls every day, which is a reference to Mario as well. In episode 21 "Battle of the Women!!" in the anime, he also dresses as Princess Peach in an effort to disguise himself as a woman along with Rick Wheeler and Jack Levin. This further cements the reference. The name Mr. EAD is most likely a reference to Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development (Nintendo EAD). Trivia *Mr. EAD's vehicle's stats are E, A, and D. **In an his F-Zero GX interview, Mr. EAD states that his name comes from his machine's stats *The star on his belt buckle bears a striking resemblance to how stars appear in the Mario series. EAD's face also has many similarities to Mario. *In Falcon Desnsetsu, Lap 21, EAD dresses up in a costume similar to Princess Peach from the Mario franchise. *In Falcon Desnsetsu, Lap 40, Bart said he was the replica of Dr. Kipo, who was actually nicknamed EAD. The android was created on November 16, 2201. *In SSB4, he has a Trophy with data saying that the EAD organization he was created from was described as evil; this was probably an error as the organization was never mentioned to be used for villainous purposes. *Mr. EAD also appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate As a spirit. Site Navigation Category:Pilots Category:Male Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Characters that are references to other franchies Category:F-Zero X Pilots Category:F-Zero GX Pilots Category:F-Zero GP Legend Pilots Category:F-Zero Climax Pilots Category:Galactic Space Federation Category:Robots